Wait, What?
by Katana001
Summary: Yay the second part to 'shut up" :D  in this chapter Im introducing some of my Oc's along with the regular group of peeps! so sit back and enjoy!


A/N: LEMON TIME HAZAHHH!

(WARNING! this lemon actually contains a plot and story to it *there was an audible gasp throughout the audience* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

This is dedicated to one of the reviewers from Shut Up that was having an orgasm at the time he submitted his review O.o thanks for jizzing in your pants friend... To the other reviewer that stated that Midna was being selfish for not returning the favor, she was and Link didn't care. In my own little world, Link is a bit like me where I would rather pleasure someone than them pleasure me, weird I know but that's the way I am. Another thing, If you like my writing style you can PM me for suggestions or pairs in Loz: TP or in a different seires or you could speak your mind in the reviews ( Long story short, I'm just begging you to review my work...) Alright enough talk, grab a soda (or pop)

And enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I Don't own LoZ: TP(and of bunch of other games, anime, and stuff) cuz if I did stuff like this would happen often or at least I would give Link a Love interest Quest... I mean, come on it's the Pokémon syndrome here. Main protagonist has a possible love interest in every single game/ season and no matter how much we will them to fall for each other they never step outside the friend zone *Brock was the only one to even try to find someone, mainly Nurse Joy*

On a side note I'm introducing Mr. Noble and his little fire ball of a traveling companion Taku-chan, He is mad and crazy and is a being of light (he was once human) far older than some of the gods. He is my creation and I'll try to keep him as original as possible so if I infringe on other peoples characters and their sayings. I'm sorry, just PM me if you feel I've violated your OC copy rights. Thanks.

Another side note I'm a big fan of Third Fang's work (the story is called 'Yet Again, with a little extra help') and you should be too, personally I would like to see Crypt and N2 go at it (I don't care who wins). But, I'm getting ahead of myself'. N2 is a clinically insane soul that Mr. Noble houses inside of him and will be explained later in the story of why and how. Maybe my character(s) and his will meet up some day... HA! in your dreams Katana the likely chance of that happening is neigh a 00000000.001/2%... sniff, I'm only 17 I'll get better. This being, I am mentioning one or two of his Characters so I don't own them. And got permission kay?

O. O. O. O. O.

Link was slightly frustrated... Okay, he was pissed. He had finally bought the Magic Armor only to find out that it ate rupees faster than Bo around Ilia's homemade pumpkin pie which was probably the best damn thing next to Midna. Soon as he bought the thing, he put it on and whatever extra savings he had for food and provisions and some other misc. essentials designated for Midna *cough, Condom(s), cough* had simply disappeared, gone forever. Comical tears flowed as he looked at his now empty wallet, the armor was now extremely heavy and magical protection gone. Five whole days spent up late on guard duty earning money (and Midna's affections on the second night *where Shut Up's events started*) and now all the effort were wasted and not to mention he and Midna were now fifty kilometers away up near Snowpeak and the Zora's Domain when they found out *A/N: forgive me for the time frame Link and Midna are now just starting Yeto's quest* Link just gave a tired sigh, Midna giggled from his shadow.

"Oh, come on Link, it's not that bad, I'm sure we could sell it to some rare things trader or a collector of some sorts." she half laughed at the expression on his face.

"Sell it? Midna, I could have bought another horse with that kind of money! Hell, I could have bought half the freaking town! Agatha pretty much gave me a small fortune for all the bugs I found for her then I work for five days straight and come to find out that's It's piece of crap! No, I'm not going to sell it to anyone... Probably give it to the Gorgon's to smelt it into a new sword or something." He nearly screamed, earning the man small concerned looks From the Zoras in the river. A soft sarcastic giggle whispered in his ear and he knew she was floating beside him, quick as Bo and Faldo hearing the dinner bell. Link grabbed/hugged Midna, crushing her against a conveniently placed wall, she elicited a soft gasp and low moan as Link kissed her and then a cute squeak as he rubbed his hand across her butt squeezing it gently. Her breath came in slightly ragged as he massaged her inner thighs but never once touching her nether region. She growled into his mouth in want and frustration, then as sudden as it had happen he let go and stepped back leaving her still against the wall. He had been doing this for a while now since that one night in the Inn, catching her off guard, kissing her very passionately enough to arouse her then breaking off before anything else happened. This being, left Midna a very sexually frustrated Imp and Link was going to get divine retribution for it... *This, my friends, was a foreshadowing understatment.*

"W-what was that for?" she panted. Link gave Midna one of his wolfish grins.

"Well, I have to vent my anger somehow, it was either kiss you or kill the local Zora out of pure rage from pent up frustration. Anywho, emo-girl is waiting for us to show up at snowpeak so she can go home and do whatever the hell she does at the bar." *seriously, what the fuck does she do other than showing up?*

A few hours, three passionate and erotic kisses, and dozen or so miles later. Snowpeak entrance.

"Hn. Apparently, I'm supposed to help you traverse the blizzard and climb to the top of the mountain which would normally require hours of strain-us activity and extensive survival knowledge which I have honed over many years..." Link gave a 'go on' gesture. "But instead, I'm going to leave you stranded here with little or no information on how you should cross the winter tundra and vaguely suggesting that you should talk to people, sigh, in the area." she said looking at a little piece of paper with outlines of what she should do to help Link on it, she crumpled it up and brushed past Link with one final "Hn." and left.

O. O. O. O.

In another universe. The young Sasuke Uchiha, felt out done in the departments of emotionless/ doushbag-ness/ and Emo-ness and resolved himself to being a better emo... With this said, resulted him to be more than a normal asshole which then in the near future casued him to go on a atempted massive killing spree on the Konoha residents, and or on his friends.

O. O. O. O.

Link was prompted to bash his head repeatedly on the ice covered rock and was about to but Midna wrapped herself around the back of his neck.

"Lets just go, Link, no use getting mad, we'll teleport to the Zora's Domain and ask around, as a wolf you should be able to pick up a sent to keep us on track." Link nodded thinking how most of the people he knew were generally assholes to some degree. Agreeing with himself that he needed to find better friends.

Midna took out the red stone from the endless space which she kept all of his equipment and had dubbed 'Mallet space' when she first discovered it and used it for convenient storage space. She pressed the stone upon his forehead and he transformed into a blue eyed wolf. She gathered her strength and broke down his physical structure infusing him into energy and sending him on his way then repeated the process on herself.

Up above the small platform that signaled Snowpeak's entrance was a very strange man of what appeared to be 22, his platinum blonde hair in a short pony tail billowing all around his head from the air currents. Strange swirling multi colored eyes that changed with his emotions, today, they were a bright majestic green with gold flecks signaling he was planning something big. His attire was just as strange as the man himself, a black trench cloak with glowing blue tribal perhaps angelic symbols over lapping each other in a complex design, a black and red undershirt that was scribbled printed the complete mathematics and theory on time space manipulation in white letters. Black khakis and combat boots along with a glass pocket watch emblazoned with the image of the sun hung loosely at his side, A human size duffle bag rested on his back anyone close enough could hear the small sounds of working gears in behind the thick fabric.

"807,106,672,354,999 (Known, To him anyways) Universes, 6,637,897 different versions of Hyrule, 38 of them Link and Midna step outside the friend zone and grow close but not sexually intimate to some degree, 20 Midna refrains from destroying the link to the light realm via because of friendship strength, Two only two realities Link and Midna have a child... Taku-chan!" The collar of his trench coat rustled around a bit and up pops a Chibi sized girl using his collar as a blanket to keep herself warm, she had silvery hair and dark purple eyes with a cute 'brr, its cold' expression on her face, she wore a simple black robe.

"Y-yes, Noble-sama?" Taku said nearly receding back into the coat because of the cold.

"What do you think we should do? Other than the Tooth paste, chicken, expensive restaurant Idea you had last time." he shivered. " After that stunt, I couldn't go into restaurants without a fully armed delta force watching my every move while I eat." he said with a small frown. The small girl eyed him.

"How was I supposed to know that the chicken would be re-animated by a sub-level demon that happens to have complete control over tooth paste, then using it as a catalyst to open up a small concessive worm hole to unleash a horde of brain eating minions?" she stated matter of factory, crossing her arms.

"She has a point, you know." An older man, his short grizzled hair matched his hazel nut beard sprinkled with silver, bright purple irises looked upon things with knowing and a comprehension that seemed alien any normal man. The black roman number one was stamped into his forehead he said as he nodded sagely.

"Clearly, The Great Mustered War of 2190 wasn't as good as the constipated Nun incident not to mention learning the proper educate to attend a Hippopotamus Ball. Buut, if you take in Waffle theory it makes the flaming unicorns look like asses and it loses its secret BBQ sauce!" Number Two said to his fist which had a doodled mustache and a glued on top hat. This Orange haired teenager, one eye was an ocean blue the other a dull green that had no pupil but instead a small swirl had three ribbons, one blue wrapped around his neck, a green one on his left upper forearm and a final red one wrapped around his right wrist all of the had what appeared to be blood stains on them. Number three, a dark green haired man, with chocolate brown eyes a long scar across his nose he wore a 1600s style holster and gun on his right hip, just sighed as N2 burst into hysterical laughter, the air shimmered in front of them.

"Gasp! A SHINNY BUTTERFREE! MUST. CAPTURE. RAAAAAHHHHH!" N2 jumped off the cliff they were standing on attempting to capture the now apparent goddess floating in front of them. Beautiful beyond compare and covered in bright blues and pink robes that flowed with grace, her blonde hair shinning with her inner power, two delicate butterfly wings arched on her back. No grander sight than the love goddess, Silvia.

"Troublesome, I'll go get N2. Be back in a bit, *Sigh*." N3 trudged off down the cliff, hands in pockets and board expression on his face leaving Mr. Noble, N1, and Taku in the goddesses wake.

"And what do we owe the pleasure, Miss Silvia?" Mr. Noble said with slight bow and toothy grin, Taku copied his movements. N1 just stood there arms crossed assessing the goddess with a critical eye.

"Ah, yes... Um, might I ask what you are doing here? And is your friend alright?" she said slightly taken aback at the knowledge of her name, and the fact that at the bottom of the cliff was a cookie cut out crater of N2's body. Noble glanced at N1, he nodded slightly.

"We're watching after Link and Midna of course, why do you ask? Oh and N2? He's fine. N3 looks after him." he said casually watching the goddess's eyes. There was a slight flicker of annoyance within them.

"What a coincidence, I too am watching over them for the time being. Perhaps, you can tell me what you think about them..." she smiled. Anger and jealousy, yep, she was against them being together. Noble suspected some petty feud between gods or out of sheer jealousy or discrimination. This was very typical love goddess conflicts. He never liked minor love gods, they give into their feeling way to easily.

"GAH! THE RAINBOW MEN STOLE ME LUCKY CHARMS, BRING OUT THE MUFFIN MAN! HUNT THEM, MY MUFFIN MAN! HUNT THEM DOWN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" N2 screamed hysterically as he popped out of the hole he made far down below. N3 was hurriedly trying to calm N2 down so he wouldn't start an avalanche preferably with the pommel of his gun but then it ended up looking like a game of whack-a-mole because of N2 quick movements.

"Well it's completely obvious that their into each other, which I can vouch for because I was there when it happen. Link's whole servant and master thing is quite kinky if you ask me and I have the whole thing on tape, perfect embarrassing blackmail material." he said waving a VCR tape in front of her, smirking at the look on her face. The VCR tape was of course, blank, but the goddess didn't know that. N1 giggled like a school girl.

"DAMNIT, TWO! STAY STILL!" yelled N3 down below them near their current position, now having tied N2 up in his trench coat and held under his arm. "But, Mr. B, Mr. B the angels are dancing in the snow flakes AND I MUST LICK THEM!" he stuck out his tongue trying to lick the snow covered ground, N3 losing his patience slammed the man's head into the snow covered rock making a residual cracking sound from the said stone. "wow, so many pretty colors..." N2 said with a tired slur then went limp, despite the major gash across his forehead from the impact with the ground, the man did not bleed.

The love goddess smirked back, she had this in control (or at least so she thought since she assumed that Mr. Noble was some low level time/space traveling god and could be easily destroyed) "Give me that, weakling so I can erase their memory of the event, they will forget." she hissed letting lose some her presence to scare him, Mr. Noble didn't even bash an eye lid. To him, her energy was nothing more than like an annoying moth giving itself brain damage on his coat, he had insulted twin dark elder gods, befriended and earned the respect of 8 different blood lusting demon war gods that were on par in both skill and tactics of militaristic geniuses (the battles consisted of him running away like a little girl screaming bloody Mary but in the end manning up and kicking the shit out of them) and met (by force) the very protector of the point of existence were every single universe branched from and were the birth of time happen, and he did not want to ever go back that place, the protector called himself 'Void' or so he thought since the thing had so many voices saying different things at the same time and felt something far beyond the understanding and mental comprehension of Nexus around him. It was existence.

He acted scared, just to screw with her, make her think she was all high and mighty then push her off her pedestal. Oh, how he loved sticking it to the pricks of universes (this includes bad guys, villains, and other dark deities).

Her smirk grew even wider as she saw some fear on the man's face. Wait a minute, he looked somewhat familiar, ah yes she had seen them before. They were in one the wars her cousin started a few thousand years back. N3 and 2 were back, Three looking bored and Two with duct tape over his mouth making snow angels on the ground. She remembered what they use to call them, after all what better way to manipulate men but with their dark past.

"Well, well, well I've just remembered who you are. You are the legendary Right Eye (Mr. Noble) and the 10 forgotten souls, Eden's Apple (N1), Conquistador (N3), and The Toy Soldier-r (N2)..." Suddenly, quicker than humanly possible that even the author had trouble keeping up, many things happened at once. Silvia felt cold and wet; she looked down at herself and was surprised to find a six foot long sword through her tummy. The blade in question was indeed a good six feet long and a grey black color with small coat hook like projectiles protruding from the right and left of the center making it difficult to simply pull out without taking a good portion of your skin to go with it, this also had minute holes running up and down the center to reduce air friction and improve slashing and cutting speed, a brass guard with hexagon shaped onyx stone placed at the base connected to the handle which was composed of hundreds of blood stained ribbons. She faltered.

"SHIT! NINE, SEVEN, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!" Screamed Noble as he covered his right eye with his hand, which now had small cracks around the lid and skin. Two men popped out of nowhere, Seven a huge hulking mass of a man, crimson eyes who have seen very bloody battles, his hair was a fire red. The other, Nine was a lean man with pitch black hair and golden eyes and goatee. Both looked around confused for a moment then saw the goddess and N2 struggling while being restrained by Three and One.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Nine yelled over the screams of Two, as he quickly grabbed the falling goddess, he laid her on her side while trying to calm the now crying goddess in his care. Meanwhile Seven was restraining Two in a complex hold that used the strength of its victim against them. Nine surveyed the wound, pulling out a small syringe from his coat pocket and shook the glass tube mixing the numbing formula. He injected the needle into her upper shoulder and she instantly fell limp but stayed awake. He grabbed hold of the large handle of the bastard blade, the faint eerie sound of children laughing and crying emanated from the blade. "This is going to hurt like a bitch. Get ready." he whispered in her ear griping her hand tightly, he slowly removed the blade. The numbing solution loss all affect when he pulled out the blade. Too her, it was like setting herself on fire and rolling around in glass shards, to him it was like having his arm bones broken three times and then relocated. It was out, he threw the blade a good distance away and quickly pulling out an emergency syringe that had a gothic design and a decorative skull, inside was a thick blood red liquid with curvy words 'Witch Hot Shot' carved into the glass.

"Rodan is going to charge me extra if I ever get another... Hope this works." Nine mumbled as he injected the red liquid into skin around the hole in her gut which then the skin turned bright red, he flipped through a dozen hand signs and stopped at snake.

"Healing Art: Unnatural Energy Conversion. Fourth Level." Nine placed his hands over her and orange energy flowed from his hands to her. Within minutes the wound was replaced with new tissue and bone.

"*sob* WHY MY KING? THEY WERE CHILDREN! THEY DID NOTHING WRONG..." N2 Screamed through dry sobs, his eyes widened. "P-PLEASE, MY KING, DON't ORDER ME TO KILL THEM! NO! PLEASE MY KING K-KILL ME INSTEAD AND SPARE THEM... no... no... no, no, no, no**, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" he stopped resisting Seven. He slumped, head hung low and tears of blood fell from his cheeks

O. O. O. O. O. O.

"Why does it always rain, Jack?" an orange haired boy asked as he looks out the broken window. The destroyed and burnt room was quite. None was there. Nothing. Lightning flashed in the distance, rumbling proving its existence.

"Because the world is crying for all the good people out there, it cries for those it can't save from the darkness." A different male voice whispered back coming from the small boy's mouth.

Drip.

"Can I save them, Jack? Save them from the darkness?" He asked.

Drip.

"Yes, I think we can..." Rivulets of blood showed from where he stopped at the window leading out the slightly open door. A large sword draped in blood beside it. The hand carved letters etched in the metal.

'The Toy Soldier and his Jack-In-The-Box"

Drip.

"I think we can."

The door swung open from the wind. Hundreds of bodies littered the hallway and some hung from the ceiling, their blood a painted on the sterile white walls and floor. Some were alchemic human experiments all ordered to be tested on by the twisted doctors for the King's Army. Countless ribbons were draped over each and every one's eyes. The insignia of a Wooden Soldier was place on every one.

...

An orange haired teen looked up to the King. The black flames of darkness roared inside the man. Three children before him cowering in fear. They were little girls, His only friends, they were innocent. The Dark King called for him.

Kill Him! Jack yelled in his head.

"Yes, my liege?" he said in monotone. The King looked him in the eye. Pitch black. Too Dark.

Kill Him! Kill the Darkness!

"Kill them." Pain over took him as refused to move. The curse crushed him.

"Kill Them, make them an example." he took the first step. And another. The girls cried and held each other.

Never Kill Innocents! Jack was clawing at his mind pushing at the curse placed on them. Trying to stop his legs, he raised his sword above them.

GODS NOOOOOOO! Jack screamed trying to move the sword away from them.

"Kill. Them."

The sword fell. A sickening thump. He saw their white flames extinguished. The world shattered and the King smiled. Jack smiled and laughed mixing between sobs and cries of sorrow. Madness embraced his mind, taking him in her cold hands.

"heh... heha... !" he laughed and stood up and raised his sword to the King not caring of the horrible pain he felt. A movement, a scream. A Death. The king is gone.

The three are dead, frail bodies no longer moving, laughing, and loving. He fell to his knees before them, his hands stained with their blood.

_Smile O, Bloody Child. Death is your plaything. Blood is your song. Bodies are your playground._

_But..._

_Tears of Innocent blood will always be your final lullaby..._

O. O. O. O. O. O.

*A/N: Oh my dear log, I'm sorry for that long ass backstory but it gives N2 depth. As for N1, N3, N7, and N9 I'll do their backstory in some other chapter or something. anyways keep on reading I've still got to get to the sex part of this one shot so just let me finish up here and back to pure hearted Link and a soon to be drugged Midna with help of N9*

Mr. Noble and Taku looked down on N2 and smiled sadly. Not even demons should have a past like his. Like a voice recorder fast forwarding then slowing down, calm, somber voice spoke from N2 yet his mouth did not move.

"I lost control of myself again... Noble, I don't want to destroy mindlessly... Please, I need to rest for a while. A few hours at most." The teenager looked up to his protector and care taker. Noble placed his hand upon his head.

"Peace, Two. Have respite." Noble said and veins of light raced across his arm and into his hand onto the boys head. The boy slowly started to fade away from the legs up.

"Tell her, I'm sorry." N2 asked before he completely disappeared. The sword Jack-in-the-box disappeared along with him. Noble turned to the downed love goddess

"Well, Your very lucky Miss Silvia, bringing up a madman's tragic past and living to tell of it, I've seen him do things much worse than a simple stab wound. I've also heard of a man named Ghost Ookagri who rarely gets angry, Kill those who spout things about his past without regard for his feelings or permission... Very lucky indeed." His voice was ice, colder than the air around them. N3 snarled at her, a faint outline of old gold conquistador's armor glinting and flickering into and out the visible spectrum, small faint bursts of gun fire and yelling in Spanish echoed in the valley.

"If it weren't for the fact that N2 has forgiven you and is sorry for what he's done to you, I would gut you myself... Noble, I suggest we leave and get back to the problem with Link and Midna." he said with venom. Mr. Noble bent down and picked up the weak goddess and placed her on her feet, he looked her dead in the eye.

"Release the spell you have placed on them... Now." The goddess nodded with fear, she now understood that these were men not to be trifled with. She took in a deep breath and released the small spell that she had placed on Link and Midna out of racism for the Twili, she found it revolting that anyone could love those fallen things much less the Hero of light. Fine, let them breed twisted freaks, and when the balance of light and dark falls she wouldn't be the one to blame. He let go.

"Your hate for others different than yourself shall be noted to the higher ups, good evening Miss Silvia." he droned. Nine piped up.

"Don't do anything that strains the lower back for the next few weeks, and make sure to see the local god of healing immediately if you start to feel tingling in your toes, right ear or ring fingers, otherwise you should just rest for the next week." Even if she was a bit of an asshole, Nine was still a Doctor and cared about his patents. And with that they all winked out of sight leaving the love goddess out in the cold.

A few hours Later...

At Raccoon City... I mean at Castle Town with the fun bunch.

Emo-girl aka Ashei opened the door abruptly to Telma's bar and lightning flashed just when she did it, Louise jumped and mewled in fright. Shad aka Book Boy screamed like a little girl and shattered his glass of fruit punch he was drinking *cough, PANSY! cough*. Every one tensed and sweat dropped at Shad's scream

Ashei blinked "I'm back. Yeah"

Telma aka REALLY Big Boobed lady recovered first, "Welcome back, Hon! How was Link? Did he make it up the mountain ok?" she asked with wide but concerned grin, Ashei wasn't the most caring person in world and on occasion has left people stranded with their problems even when she was told to help.

"Hn. I gave him the required information to cross the tundra... yeah." she droned

Auru aka creepy old dude slapped his forehead and grumbled something about he never should have let her join the resistance. Shad blushed very hard for screaming so girlish and in front of his secret crush *A/N: yeah, I think it's cute pair and Emo's need love to, so shut up*

Rusl aka Helmet Power laughed hard pounding the table in his mirth "Ha! poor Link, the boy never catches a break dose he? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Don't tell me, you told him to talk to the people in the area right?" Telma questioned her, crossing her arms.

Silence.

"Damnit Girl, you know Link isn't good talking to people. Most of the time it's them talking to him and they ignore everything he says!" she half yelled at the near emotionless girl, she simply stared at nothing and took a swig of her tankered of alcohol ignoring the woman completely. Rusl fell out his chair laughing to hard at Link's social problems.

At Ground Zero... I mean Lake Hylia.

Link felt the sudden urge to Kill all his friends and dance around their burning corpses in a loincloth. Then shuddered, maybe he needed to go the doctors to get his mind checked after all this is over.

"And so, I settled down with my wife and had three kids who all became business men in the big city and we all live happily ever after. But to this day it is said that the Demon Chicken of Doom still roams this land looking for its next victim..." Random Hylian # 3 said finishing up his life's story. Quietly, ever so quietly off in the distance you could almost hear the clucking of a chicken then the eerie cry of

"**Dooooooooooooooooooooooom**."

In the background. Link ignored this.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with finding a way up to Snowpeak-k..." The random man had already left and was headed down the road to Fayor woods. Link gripped the pommel of the Master Sword, a sick sadistic grin on his face.

"Can I kill this one please Midna... please?" he desperately pleaded to his shadow, Midna pop up from his shadow.

"No, you can't and stop asking. I can't bail you out of jail if you start going on a killing spree." she sighed. He pouted, Midna giggled at his expression. Suddenly something clicked inside her head, almost as if someone had lifted a dull haze that had attached itself to her mind, everything looked brighter, clearer than before. A flood of emotions rushed in her head causing her cry out in pain, Link jumped at her pushing her behind him, pulling the Master Sword out with a feral growl franticly searching for her assaulter. The flood gates opened within his own mind, disorientating him he leaned against the bridge wall.

"I don't know, Miss Tibbens he doesn't look the hero type at all, more like the, I'm-going-To-A-Pajama party type of fellow. Oh and what's this? Dear Miss Tibbens I think I've found Rusl's competitor in helmet related fashion sense! Miss Helmet Power!" someone said in a British accent, Link looked up from his head ache and saw Mr. Noble in a horribly fake handle bar mustache that was falling off his face, Taku-chan stood on his shoulder arms crossed with a better quality mustache on and top hat. Link sweat dropped.

"Hush, Mr. Smith we don't want to scare away out house guest. Like last time. Come dearies sit down and have some tea with us" The 6in girl said pointing at a now materialized clothed tea table, three comfy chairs, complete with tea set and snacks. Midna who was resting her head on Link's back trying to sooth her headache looked up. Well, this was different. Link nodded dumbly, taking Midna's hand they both sat down in one of the two chairs. The strangers sat down in theirs, the tea pot lifted itself and poured three cups then the sugar spoon and cup danced over to each one and dusted it twice, a milk pot poured itself in Mr. Noble's cup. Link picked up his cup shakily.

"Um, Are you guys gods or something? Because I'm pretty sure I'm having sleep deprived hallucinations or were drugged. Yeah, those are good excuses to keep me out of the mental ward..." Link said off handily taking a small sip of his tea, Midna copied his movements. Mr. Noble slammed his fist down on the table.

"**MADDNESS**! Sleep deprivation endued hallucinations don't start until the fourth week without sleep! You've only been awake since Thursday! Its only minor mental exhaustion and fatigue!" He yelled then calmly sipped his milk. Taku sighed ripping off his fake stash, then removed her own.

"No, were not gods nor any deity you know. Were kinda like dimension travel agents sent here to protect you guys from super demon goblins of the eleventh reality time vortex of FF V and trust me, there not pretty to look at. Oh this here" she pointed at Mr. Noble who was rubbing his upper lip which was a bright red. "Is my idiot, Noble-sama and I'm Taku." As she said this the sound of someone chewing very loudly wafted from the underside of the table. A grave look overcame Noble's face.

"Do Not make any sudden movements, SLOWLY get up and back away from the table." he whispered putting a finger to his lips, Link and Midna gulped and slowly stepped back, he took hold of the cloth on the table and pulled.

Underneath the table was an orange haired teenager with the black tattoo of the number two stamped on his forehead chewing on his own pants leg with eager shakes reminding everyone of what a dog dose to a chew toy? He stops pants still in mouth and looks up at them all with a look that says 'do you mind here?'

"**ALPHA-GAMMA MANEUVER NUMBER Q! HIDDEN ART: RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH NO JUTSU!**" Noble yelled at the top of his lungs and ran away screaming like a small school girl a dust cloud trailing behind him hands in the air. Taku was left behind stunned she turned quickly and ran after him; Midna would say it looked really adorable if she wasn't held captive by the man's gaze, something strange glinted in them, Link was in the same boat.

"Waffles?" he said quietly too them slowly getting up. They took another step back and he took a step forward.

"Waffle?" he whispered. Link blurted out something.

"With strawberry jam and syrup!"

N2 frowned and said.

"No, muffins?" Link shook his head no, the frown deepened. N2 took two steps toward them.

"no... MUFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIINS!" He shouted hysterically to the sky then promptly ran and jumped off the stone bridge they were on and vanished into the Lake with a small splash, Midna and Link looked down after him trying to see if the strange man was gone. A swell in the Lake welled up high into the air and flashed different colors then died down, both of them couldn't help the foreboding feeling they got. Link gave a nervous laugh to Midna and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well, At least he's gone, right...?"

Wrong.

The Lake burst upward a giant serpent like manner, a humongous mustache at the head of the pillar. It stopped at the bridge and coiled in front of them then roared a loud gurgling sound; both he and Midna fell back. The water parted at the head and reviled N2 sitting on a water based throne staring at them with a mad look.

"This is the Muffin Man and he LIVES ON DREWRY LAINE! MUFFIN MAN, ATTACK THE RAINBOW MEN!" The water composed beast reared and smashed one of its coils onto the bridge soaking it completely. Midna and Link ran.

Up on a cliff near the Assault on L&M...

N3 was polishing a sleek black sniper rifle minus the scope, delicate sliver letters embroidered on the barrel that said 'Be thy Guide, God. And smite those who dwell in Your Shadow. For I am Your Arrow and you are My Bow.' and a small Aztec gold coin fused to the side of butt of the gun, The 'Cortez's Mercy'. Nine sniffed as he watched N3 polish his 2nd most treasured gun, he had mentioned it was made from the sandy ores of Las Noches. The other was on his waist belt in its holster, 'El Niño' he called it and said it had a sister called 'El Niña' he wanted badly to complete its set. Nine could see why it was important to him; it was just like his African tribe mask he kept close to his heart. They've been through a lot with it.

"Yo, guys! L&M are on the move; N2 has summoned his affinity and is giving chase... One has given the signal for 'All Green'. Let's go." Seven said moving down from the top of the big rock he was on, Nine and Three nodded. Both jumped up onto a metal platform they had set up near the top of the cliff for a near perfect view of the lake. Nine pulled out two clear see through bullets and handed them to Three, Three looked at them questionably.

"They have a very powerful Aphrodisiac inside( if slow reacting), made from a rare angelic looking fauna found in the twelfth vortex sub-space pocket dimension of the first earth time-space. One drop of that stuff will have you lusting after any female (or male) in a five mile radius for hours, but don't worry I genetically altered them to only react to Link and Midna. These were hard to get so, don't miss okay?" Nine said, Three nodded in understanding and loaded the two bullets to the sniper rifle. He surveyed the area and spotted N2 and his water Snake/Dragon charging at Link and Midna to the large Deku tree pass. He closed his eyes and the world went black, he inhaled greatly the soft whisper of wind smelled of his desert home, bright specks of light began to form in the darkness. White to grey flames flickered in small animals and Zora, Humans and Hylians alike, Three of them burned the brightest over in the under pass of the Deku tree. N2 was the strongest; his flame(s) reached far above the old Deku tree it's blue and white light rivaling the suns intensity. Two words could come to mind when Three looked at that blue flame, something he did not like to mention, it screamed 'Perfect Soldier'. He focused on the large white and red souls.

Link and Midna's souls were a deep red and white. Souls of Leaders, of good Kings and Queens who will change the world, he locked on. Lower back to mid torso to the left. large vein that leads to the heart. Two inches in. Calculating... 32 US Hertz, 200 Tw, Vor 19 Cubed, Cur 8%, Fire in... 3... 2... Now! He pulled the trigger opening his eyes, a huge shock wave resounded from the gun warping the surrounding light around them. The clear bullet sped toward the large water serpent, a small black disk, a worm hole, opened up before it hit the serpent's clear skin. The bullet had switched planes of reality passing through the giant snake harmlessly, in this slowed time frame another worm hole opened behind Midna lower back. The bullet ricochet on the ground, walls and ceiling bouncing perfectly into the waiting worm hole, switching planes again it hit Midna sticking to her and injected its contents into her blood stream. She yelled out in pain, falling to the ground going limp. Link looked behind him and saw Midna on the ground... Hurt.

Three fired again rapidly, the process repeating as it did for Midna, the clear bullet injecting its content into Link's blood stream and fell silently to the ground. Link didn't even notice it.

Many emotions flooded his adrenaline high mind. Fear for Midna's life, sorrow, and uncontrollable rage. More rage than he felt when Zant had reduced her to such a weak state and he could only watch helplessly from the side lines. Something snapped, an intense burning erupted in his left hand and pure hatred for anything that hurt her, which he assumed was N2's serpent. A bright light busted through the thick leather glove breaking it open.

-( Cue the awesome transformation and battle music, fully orchestrated by the National Japanese Orchestra... you know the one.)-

A golden wave of light washed over his skin and clothes reconstructing the fabric to an open blood red tunic with gold trimmings. An orange sash wrapped around his waist and heaven white pants also with gold trimmings formed. His hat fell off his wavy and dirty blonde hair spiked into a windswept look, his skin became a gold orange color and scripture of old Hylian danced into and out of sight. A bell tolled once, on his forehead the dull top triangle of the Triforce of Power formed. The bell tolled again, the

Triforce of Wisdom. His head threw back and an unearthly howl unleashed from his sharpened teeth and drawn back lips. The final bell tolled and the glowing Triforce of Courage formed on his head crating a shock wave big enough to cause huge cracks in the stone. He reached up and grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword turning it red pulled it out, the light caused N2 to shield his eyes to keep them from going blind. The light faded and reviled the new elongated and stronger Master Sword, "The Emperor's Sword". Blank, pure blue eyes stared at N2 with horrible hate and power in them, a thin gold barrier arched up and encased Midna's unconscious body protecting her from anything that could happen.

With Nine, Seven and Three...

"Well, Damn didn't see that coming..." Nine said. Three and Seven nodded in agreement and watched.

With N2, The Muffin Man, Super Mega Awesome Link, And Midna's unconscious body...

"Heh! Your Tax cuts and mortgage plans have nothing on me Chase agent! I WORK WITH TURBOTAX!" he does, certificate and honoree membership in software development "IT'S SHOW TIME! BIG MUFFIN" He yelled at super Link then reseated into the serpent's skin, the thing convulsed and thrashed growing smaller and smaller till it was the size and shape of N2; he reached out to nothing.

"Let us dance to our watery grave... Madame Elisa." he said, the water boiled and trembled. It flew off N2 forming a ball in front of his outstretched arm he reached inside and pulled out a beautiful katana, a blue and white blade, a mix of seashells and conch embedded into the guard, its handle carved in the shape of a dancing woman in a sun dress. The Drowned Virgin, Madame Elisa.

"Hit it." N2 said calmly getting into a battle stance. N1 and Mr. Noble who were watching from the sidelines nodded and switched tracks from their remix Dj equipment.

( - Sneak Chamber- By Nujabes+ Fat Jon on the Samurai Champloo OST)

"Come on, you worthless piece of shit!" he said in a near perfect imitation of Mugen's voice, then swayed and shoot forward at high speed preforming an erratic upper cut with his sword. Link reacted just as fast raising his sword to block, as metal hit metal N2 fell forward onto his right hand and pivoted to the left outstretching his leg he then kicked Link in the face knocking him back. Link recovered quickly and brought down his sword were N2 was, N2 rolled out of the way behind Link quickly standing he punched Link square between the shoulder blades sending him flying. N2 fell flat on his back as he finished the punch, spinning his legs around and jumping up into a drunken crane stance.

"The more you drink, The Crazier you get!" he said in Brad Wong's voice (from DOA 4). Link Judo flipped and landed on his feet skidding back a little. He snarled, charging at N2 like a true Knight would, head first. He slashed his sword at N2 and wave of energy erupted from the blade. N2 bent backwards narrowly avoiding the wave, Link moved in fast stabbing down with all his might, N2 rolled away but not without a scratch on his side. A thin trail of black liquid fell from the wound then quickly stitched itself

back together. The momentum of Links downward stab caused a large crater in the hard rock, Link retched his sword out of the earth and rock.

"This is getting Good! Lady Brown, call my name! I think I got myself A Challenge!" N2 giggled, doing a Chinese get up then the dance move the Indian step (large).

"Remember Two, don't kill him, just knock him out!" Taku yelled over the music who was sitting on top of Noble's blonde head.

"Hamburger sauce on a Vegan! It's not good unless it's Vegan! NOM NOM NOM!" N2 did a backwards flip landing on the side of the wall; a blue aura enveloped him causing large fissures in the stone. He moved his hand in a strange pattern, the air hummed with power.

"_I am the Ice, the water, the life within you; forever shall you be under my control_." Link's body went rigged; N2 hands swayed in a steady motion and Link copied the movement. "**Ultimate puppet style: Puppet of Red Life**." N2 spread his fingers and Link's arms and legs stretched wide

-(Sneak Chamber End)-

"**Prison of Fudo-Myoo, earth division**." Noble said with a bit of amusement, he could use this power of the Triforce, If not for himself, for Link. After all he's going to need it on his later adventures... heh. The rock around Link's feet started to crawl up his pants leg encasing them in stone, it climbed higher and higher but stopped at his neck. Link looked at everyone with pure hate in his eyes, the barrier around Midna increased in strength and power as he could not move he was focusing all his energy on that barrier. N2 fell to the ground in a heap releasing the puppet art, he rolled around moaning about his belly. Nine called through his intercom.

"That's what happens when you use non-native energy to use your powers N2, chakra doesn't exist here guys, so use whatever UE ya got around here if you're going to use Jutsu." Nine scolded, Two moaned again.

"Buut, Nine UE got no ommph to it, no flavor, No butter!" N2 got slapped despite the distance between Nine and himself. "Doesn't matter! Using non-native energy that we haven't stored to use powers will kill you! And it was hard enough to make a few imperfect clones of you, so don't you go dying on us because you're too stupid to change energy sources!" Nine yelled through the intercom. N2 rubbed his cheek and yelled back at him. Soon they all started to yell at each other. Except for Seven he was taking a nap.

"Guys... Guys, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Taku yelled over their old men bickering, someone had to be the adult of this group. All of them stopped. Noble cleared his throat. "Thank you, Taku-chan." Noble turned to Link whose entire focus was on Midna, he would look nowhere else.

"Look at me, Son of Fayor..." Noble spoke in old Hylian Link slowly turned his gaze from Midna, wholly blue eyes stared back at Noble's changing ones. "I see your devotion and love for this Twlii, were we simple native gods of this plane we would have been killed by you, but know this Warrior of Light, there will be turmoil among the gods for this simple act of love, they will send their demons and agents to destroy the love you have for each other these demons will fight you or deceive you into many dark things and each will be stronger than the last... Do you wish to continue this path?" for a moment Link was unresponsive to Noble's words then suddenly Link nodded, his face hard; he would give his soul for her he realized. Noble became grave.

"Understood, one more thing I must ask of you... Do you seek power to protect her at any cost?" He asked. Link looked over to Midna he used his power to lift her up to see her sleeping face; One took her into his arms. He nodded. Noble sighed.

"Very well you cannot turn back, I will give you my blessing and you will understand why I am called the Right Eye..." Eight pure white wings spread from his back, the air became heavy almost crushing Link. Horrible fear consumed him; the most animalistic primal fear gripped his heart. His head drooped, he was going to pass out; Noble forced him to look into his right eye.

It was not human or godly it was something else entirely, the eye itself was cracked like a broken mirror a golden light shined from through the cracks but there was a small dark void within that light a cosmos swirling around that small pin point. A molten gold like ooze fell from the eye.

"**You are my Herald, your fate is mine**."

Link's world went red and his vision was sucked into the Right Eye.

...

Noble looked down onto Link's limp body checking the newly formed seal placed behind his left ear, it gleamed in the dimming light.

"Nine, I want a full memory wipe of all encounters with us and the few 'encounters' that they had within the past few days I want a clean start, and a modified Level Eight Memory seal for both of them I don't want other gods messing with their minds. Taku-chan if you would please give Midna a Mana Amplification seal, Two my favorite God seal for Link if you would." he ordered. Nine placed both Midna and Link side by side and stepped back a good distance and began the incantations.

"Aww damn, Link's aphrodisiac solution was burnt out from his power surge! 25 year searching for that animal's powerful aphrodisiac now ruined! *sigh* it's a good thing I kept a sample just in case…" Nine sighed, Noble smirked.

Noble did not think that they needed to remember the group or the events that happened today, since Link was already a skilled swordsman and did not need any more assistance in other mental or physical needs so it was best to make them forget.

As for the emotional love they hold for each other, Silvia's own magical decay on their memory would have ended badly for them; such as interfering with other natural chemical balances in their head, pent up rage or sadness could of occurred if at random moments in ether battle or conversation thus ruining their day completely. So this was for the best.

"After all, they need it..." He paused for a moment, and looked over to One.

"One."

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you happen to know how to remove Endowed Magic? More specially Twilight Princess Magic?"

One grinned "Yes Sir," he said "Yes Sir I do..."

...

Link woke up gasping for breath, his face cold in the snow. He frantically looked around trying to get his bearings, the moon hung high in a clear night. The stars twinkled calmly at him, something moved within his grip, he looked down and found Midna snuggling against his chest for warmth.

"You Ok?" a gruff very deep voice boomed, causing Link to wince. He slowly sat up and saw a very large white furred man, with a beaver tail and a hat way too small for his head, staring with concern "You fell from Sky! Me thought It Was Burning rock! But you Two Fell instead!". Midna stirred and rubbed her eyes groggy "Where are we?"

"You're On Snowpeak! Yeto is my name!" he yelled and chuckled jovially "Hmmm, Yeto like you two already. Come Down to Yeto's Place sometimes Too stay a while! Yeto and Wife always Glad to Have Company! Bwhahaha!" Yeto hit the old iced over tree and a solid ice leaf fell to the snow with a thump, he jumped onto it and slid down the slope. Link watched with some amazement as this large beast man slide down the snowy pathway with ease and well-practiced movements. Link got up shakily and brushed off the snow on his pants, he checked himself all over for anything missing from his person, nothing was gone but he had a nagging feeling something was different.

"Midna, wake up. Come on Midna. You alright?" Midna floated up to eye level with Link and nodded, and disappeared into his shadow. Midna felt... strange, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she took note of it.

"A-alright, let's do this thing!" with quick succession Link hit the iced tree and jumped onto the falling leaf, with balance he didn't know he had he shot off like a rocket down the snowy peak, now not having any solid shadow to keep safe in Midna was resorted to clinging to Link's leg.

"AGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Midna screamed giving Link's leg the death grip, Link swerved and ducked under natural ice structures, a smug grin settling on his lips.

Link noticed a half-pipe off to the far right, he leaned toward it crouching so he would gain speed he curved into it, and ramping off into the air he did a 360, 720, 1080! And landed it perfectly! *in the distance you could faintly hear a crowd roar* Now going twice as fast he swiveled through a collage of

old pines, Midna now had long closed her eyes pretty sure she was cutting the blood flow to Link's leg now. A fallen pine made itself known in Link's vision, seeing that it was relatively smooth he smirked, crouching again he jumped and twisted landing sideways on the pine, grinding he jumped and twisted again making it so he was facing uphill while grinding.

Midna squeaked as she saw the cliff at the end of the pine its butt hanging out preciously, she shook Link. Link ignored her spreading out his arms with a knowing smile.

Midna screamed as they fell of the insanely high cliff, Link grabbed hold of the frozen leaf and did some impressive aerial acrobatics twisting and flipping with natural ease, Gods he was born for this. He grabbed hold of Midna replacing the Leaf underneath his feet he guided it over to the Cliff's face and scraped the back of the leaf slowing their fall also occasionally digging his protected hand into the soft snow of the cliff. They landed softly, Link surfing the snow like he had been doing this for years.

"Midna you can open your eyes now." Link chuckled as Midna's arms slowly began to untighten around his neck; He glanced over to see her peeking through her hand, her other wrapped tightly around his upper arm. Her audible gasp of how pretty it was tonight allowed her to lower her hand and look up at the clearest night she had ever seen. She reached up trying to grab one of the stars and giggled. The path curved and an old decrepit Mansion loomed on the horizon.

"Guess that's Yeto's place? Must be cuz it's the end of the path..." Link stated with a hint of disappointment, Midna rolled her eyes Link and his hot quirks... wait did she say hot? Midna quickly waved those thoughts away, a blush creeping up her neck making her cheeks hot. Link slid to a stop, stomping on the leaf it flipped up and he caught it, he looked at it for a little while longer a pout on his face then he chucked it off the mountain side. Midna floated up beside him.

"alllrighht! Let's pwn whoever's the boss of this place and get that Mirror shard!" He gave Midna a happy-go-lucky grin and walked on ahead, Midna looked after him finding herself ogling at his broad shoulders and those well tone muscles from his tight tunic; she wanted to drag her teeth across them... No! She mentally slapped herself, bad Midna! She did not want to rip open his pants and lick him like her favorite ice cream. Her thoughts came to a screeching stop when that popped into her head, her blush amplified and steam started to pour out of her ears.

'D-did I really think that?'

"Yo! Midna! Are you coming?" Link called from the stone mason steps leading to the Mansion's door, she quickly gathered herself and tried not to think of dirty thoughts she caught up with Link.

"You alright?" Link asked noticing the redness of Midna's face, He lifted her helmet some and placed his forehead upon hers "You're not running a fever are you?" Midna's breath caught, His face was so close to hers. She had maddest urge to kiss him, so she jerked her head back turning away from him.

"I-i'm al-alright!" She stuttered.

Link gave her a cute concerned look, "Well, okay then..." Link slowly opened the old door, its hinges which have rusted over many many years ago whined loudly, a sinister wind echoed though the opening causing the hair on the back of Midna and Link's neck to stand on end, Midna floated closer to Link for reassurance. The foyer was in very poor condition, the roof had collapsed for two floors letting in faint star light from above, old armor and wooden beams shown evidence that they had been moved from the collapse too random piles on the sides, crude torches were mounted in a few spots leaving only small areas of light in the darkness. The stair case which would have been quite grand back in the day now lay in ruin underneath faded paintings and stone ruble. Link breathed out his breath becoming a warm cloud in the dim fire light.

"Wow, they defiantly didn't pay their heating bill..." Link said. Midna huffed into her hands warming them some and rubbed her arms shivering slightly. Link took one step and fell onto his back hitting his head. "Ow!" he rolled onto his side clutching his head after a moment he rubbed his hand across the iced over floor and groaned, snow he could deal with, even like, ice on the other hand was what he loathed; more than once he had broken his arm falling off his front door step because of the ice.

"You okay?" Midna questioned hovering over his sprawled form, he grinned up at her making her blush. "Yep, just dandy! Can't you tell?" he half joked getting back on his feet. "This is obviously going to be on the top of my vacation spots list. Anyway lets go find the cave man slash beaver thingie.".

Link opened the closet and most convenient door, it opening to a darkened dining room lit by a bright and warm fireplace, velvet chairs looked dejected as they laid around sapped of their color and liveliness in jumbled messes on the floor. A lone lump of mutable sweaters and furs sat near the fire coughing and sniffling on occasion, it glanced up at Link and smiled.

"Oh, hello? You one of Husband friends? if you want to see Husband, go to Kitchen, uh. I sick and he making soup for Wife so I get better, uh." she tilted her head toward the door on the right from where Link and Midna were standing.

"Yeah, thanks..." Link said with a polite nod, not quite sure how to strike up a conversation with the smaller beast woman, but she had turned back to the fire stretching out her toes and slumped her head in dozing state. Link opened the indicated door on the right, the bad smell of fish wafted through making Link and Midna's noses cringe from the smell. On the other side of a huge cauldron where the source of the bad smell was coming from, was Yeto a large label in his hand slowly stirring the soup, the white concoction bubbling calmly to itself. Yeto looked up from his work and gave Link a toothy grin.

"You Came! Yeto Very Happy! Here You get first Taste Of Yeto's Healing Soup!" Yeto yelled rushing over to give Link a bone crushing hug and placing him on some boxes right next to the cauldron of the bad smelling soup. "Yeto only have Two Bowls One for Yeto other for Wife, You Have Bottle Yes? Go Ahead Try Some!" Yeto said looking at both of them expectantly, they glanced at each other then to the foul smelling liquid and gulped. Link took out a bottle from his pouch and dipped it in the white liquid filling it for about one helping of the stuff. He steeled himself for the drink and put it to his lips, Link chugged it till it was half gone he burped and turned a pale green and pasted it to Midna. Midna took a small sip and recoiled at the very powerful fish taste wanting to scrub her tongue of the fish, but she finished it off holding her nose while drinking it. Yeto laughed with amusement.

"Good Yes? Strong Taste? Yeto had More Ingredients To make Better But Yeto must of Forgot Where, hmmm." He said rubbing his chin trying to think where he put them. Link coughed a bit and piped up.

"Yeto, Do you happen to have a broken mirror shard, about yay big?" Link showed him the estimated size of shard with his hands; Yeto scratched his hatted head and thumped his beaver tail upon the stone floor. "Hmm Yeto Remember that he found shiny Round thing In mountains, He thought would Be good Gift to Wife, Me don't Know where it is, Ask Wife. If Friends Find Any Good Ingredients give too Yeto so he make better soup." He said taking his place behind the cauldron. Link felt it, that foreboding sense of dread that this was going to be a wild and tough goose chase throughout a depilated and ice covered mansion. How right he was.

(Play Musette A Teresa by Reeltime while playing the Snowpeak Mansion Dungeon, I was listening to it while I was writing this and it made me think of how annoying this Dungeon was and how Link must of felt about it. yet there was a sense of blind optimism in this song)

Link had left the kitchen and asked if she knew of any Mirror shards, she did but she said her memory was a little hazy of where she put it because of the cold she caught recently.

"Uh, here I put it on map where I think it is." She said picking up a coal and placing a small circle in the general area of the Mansion.

And so began the long night.

A Few hours, many scrapes and bruises, very sexually awkward moments between Link and Midna, and an Army of Ice based monsters later...

Link didn't walk through the door like any normal person would; no Link opened the door to the Kitchen and simply crumpled in the doorway. Midna hovering over him was biting her lip with concern. Link lifted his arm to point to the sky and with muffled words he said "I Hate this place!" then let his arm fall to the floor and just laid there, not moving. Yeto looked upon this spectacle with some amusement; He laughed jovially rubbing his belly.

"Yeto Guess You Sleepy? Yeto got good room for Guest, Want Yeto get it set up?"

Midna nodded and thanked him as he walked out through a concealed doorway that had been blocked by frozen boxes and stomped off down the hallway turning right and disappearing into the darkness. Midna was forced to drag him to the blazing fire underneath the cauldron and make him drink some of the nasty but healthy soup as they learned its magical powers it could heal wounds quickly and give a small energy boost to the drinker. He groaned and got up shaking his head, sat on the wooden boxes next to the cauldron.

"Midna..." he called faintly, it almost seem sensual the way he said it.

"Midna..." he called again

Midna bit her lip again a little ashamed that it had slightly turned her on; she drew near maybe a little too eager to hear what he was going to say next. She was caught in a one arm hug and pulled close, his head resting on her shoulder, his warm breath on her neck, lips just barely grazing her grayish skin. She had to stifle a moan that threaten to escape her throat, she gulped loudly her face turning cherry red.

"L-L-Link! W-what are you doing? I-I!" she stuttered trying to catch her breath, a loud snore ruined her mood. She pushed him off an agitated and flustered look on her face, his head fell back, a large comedic snot bubble that grew bigger and smaller with each breath on his nose.

Five minutes later…

"Yeto Back! Want Room now? Or later? Yeto Warmed Up Water For Bath, Yeto suggest you Go take it now cuz It hard to chip Tub of Ice." Yeto boomed waking Link up with a start. Groggily, Link thanked Yeto and stood up stretching and walked on toward the bedroom.

Both took a right at the end of the first hallway seeing an open door near the end of the second. Both guessed that was their room.

"You're a jerk you know that right?" Midna said huffily floating on ahead of Link, "and I get the bath First!" Link stopped for a moment confused at what he had done. Then dropped it; she would tell him eventually he continued on to the open door.

The room Yeto had prepared was simple in the terms of a High ranking official. A King sized four poster bed sat in the middle of the wall directly opposite from the door, long flowing faded silk lined the bed giving it a tent like look. Two: floor to ceiling windows stood on the sides of the bed giving a wonderful view of the mountain range the Manson sat upon.

To Link's right a grand and well carved dresser and vanity sat below an ornate painting of cherubs, elves and sprites exploring a forest backdrop around a sleeping human.

Gold and crystal etching wine goblets sat at a sitting table gathering dust next to extravagant fire place, which to Link; haven't been used in years. The splash of water signified Midna's bath and privacy time.

Not more than once had Link accidently walk in on Midna in the Shower or tub and got a quick eye full of her petit figure, not that her outfit left little room for the imagination, but he did normally get a nose bleed and quickly shut the door before she could throw a sink at him.

At times like these, he did what any adventurer did in a house that wasn't his: snoop around and steal stuff.

He opened the closet door and gaped at the size of it, tons of rupee filled items and chests awaited him.

With Midna…

Midna sank deeper into the bath, her nose inches from the hot water; blowing bubbles with her mouth. Her long orange hair sporadically dancing with the small waves she made. It was good to have a bath after all the running and fighting they had to do when she is with Link. It was nice to just relax and forget the world if just a fleeting moment then back to the dusty trail to find the Twilight shards.

Of course that wasn't the only thing she was thinking at the time, the constant invasion of a green clad hero kept creeping up into the back of her mind. Most of her thoughts about the tunic wearing farm boy would of made a bar maid blush, she squeaked in embarrassment as a particularly erotic scenario played out in her head.

It was a slightly cliché due to the fact it was like something out of a hardcore romance book; Link in a dog collar, she back in her normal self, in the twilight throne room, she ordering Link to please her while pulling on a chain connected to his collar.

It was mad, even crazy to think! Link had always liked that Ilia girl, not her who forced him into servitude and did nothing but complain…

Yet somehow, they had become good friends, maybe something a little more. But the audacity to think he would make… love to her. No! It was crazy, selfish and crazy! And it hurt to think so.

She grabbed the slightly aged shampoo and scrubbed her head hard, trying to wash away the painful feelings she had.

The real question was: Did she love him?

She hadn't really dwelled on it; she had been more concerned with saving both Link and her realms from the wrath of that tyrant Zant. But now that she actually had time to think about it, her heart felt like it was being squeezed and butterflies fluttered in her tummy.

There were other options to men in her life due to her status as a princess; even dated some of them, but none of the men there had that certain something she was looking for. Only Link could make her feel like a child, backtalk and bicker with her, and have a good argument without him fearing for his life with her temper. Then make her feel safe, reassure her, and make her feel like a normal Twlii and not the impervious princess she was depicted as, all at the same time.

She sighed, cleaning her legs in the soapy water. For a moment she wondered if Link even considered her attractive in this imp form of hers.

'_He doesn't even know what I really look like.' _She glanced over to her Fused Shadow helmet; even with all its power it couldn't break her curse.

She got out of the tub and drained it, letting the lukewarm water spin out of sight. Midna breathed out an icy mist and shivered strongly, she found a dry towel in the bathroom cabinet, the smell of old dust and wood lingered on its fabric but she dried with it anyway. Donning her normal attire minus the helmet, she decided with an undaunted demeanor that she would confront Link with these confused feelings. An uncanny sense of dejuva vu riddled the back of her mind, brushing it off as nervousness, Midna entered the bedroom.

Two huge sacks of rupees and other small shiny things lay scattered at the base of the King sized bed, Link sitting in a large arm chair sorting through an open bag at his feet. Link was in a hand knitted blue sweater with big yellow stars and moons, simple white cotton slacks, and expensive looking black slippers. His hair was wet and small flecks of ice clung to it making it sparkle in the moon light, he looked up from a small golden elephant with jewel encrusted eyes.

"Look what I found! This place is a treasure trove!" he said, grinning like an elf, holding up the expensive artifact for her to see.

"That's cool, Link there, wait how did you get wet?" she asked somewhat distracted and a bit confused. He waved his hand with a nonchalant expression.

"Kitchen, small tub, awkward moments with Yeto looking creepy behind that damn pot" He yawned glancing out the window, "whoa, it's about 2 o'clock Midna, let's get some sleep."

Link got up and smoothed the covers of the bed, brushing any ice residue off them so they don't freeze in the middle of the night. Link hunkered down in the thick sheets, waiting for Midna to get in as well.

Midna cursed herself for getting distracted by something so mundane; she hefted a long sigh and got under the covers with Link. Midna curled up into a ball, Link's warm back against hers caused pleasant sparks in her tummy, they lay there for some time both awake feeling each other's warmth pressed against one another.

"Hey, Link?" Midna said, muffled by the covers.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of that farm girl you wanted to save?" Midna curled into a tighter ball waiting for the verdict.

Link rolled onto his back, looking up into the dark silks "Well, she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember; since my grandpa died, I lived with Bo and sometimes Rusl, so she's kinda like my sister I guess." His eyes shifted over the dark lump that was Midna, only visible feature was the glowing orange tuffs of hair sticking out.

'_Now's your chance Midna! Go for it girl!'_

"D-do you like someone?" she asked heart thumping, both a strange mix of relief and anxiety welling up inside her.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know if she likes me in the same way, she's a bit of a bone head if you ask me, but it's one of the traits I like about her." He half laughed, Midna felt a horrible sense of fear at the thought of who Link could like? She thought of all of the women they had met of their journey trying to figure out who it could be. None seem to match; he hasn't spent enough time with any of the people she could think of.

She looked over to Link, he wasn't looking at her, he was still looking up a faint blush on his face scratching the side of his face in a nervous manner. It dawned on her; he was talking about her.

She felt her heart swell to enormous heights, she felt very smug and giddy with excitement, now all she had to do is lure him in.

"I-is it me?"

"Y-yeah…"

Midna felt like screaming 'hell yeah!' to the world, jump and down like an idiot and laugh in everyone's face, but she contained herself. She scooted over, attaching herself to his arm; she pressed her face into his side taking in his Oridon pumpkin slash crushed pine needle smell, she really loved that smell.

"So does this mean you'll…." The last part was drowned from Link's hearing as she mumbled the last part. He shimmied down the bed so he was face to face with little imp, she had this cute expression on her face as if she was trying to hold something back.

"What was that Midna? I didn't catch that last part. What will I do?" He said leaning in closer to her face.

"Well you know… stuff." She trailed off again, rosy colors creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Link scratched his head, confused, "What stuff? What are you talking about Midna?"

Midna poked the tips of her index fingers together nervously, now incredibly interested the detail of the covers, "The stuff stuff that people do, when they like each other and stuff…"

Link rolled over on top of her, so he was above her, looking down on the embarrassed imp.

"Huh? I don't quite understand, Midna." He said bearing down on her, their faces inches apart.

Midna couldn't handle this anymore.

"I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR BABIES! I WANT YOU TO DIG MY DITCH! I WANT YOU TO DO THE BASCH VON RONSENBURG TO ME!" she yelled, hot and out of breath, and confused with the last part of her sentence, who was Basch Von Ronsenburg? But that didn't matter at the moment; Link's eyes were in complete surprise, his face was slowly turning a bright red that spread to his pointed ears.

There was a lapse in time, and then suddenly before Midna knew it, they were in a deep kiss that made her toes curl with pleasure, she ran her hands through Link's soft blond hair enjoying its texture.

They broke for air, the initial shock of the kiss still on their lips.

….

A beep on Nine's arm Holo-com, stopped him from his work on decoding Link's DNA stem cells,

'_Aphrodisiac solution is now in full effect'_

A cool computerized voice stated.

"Good for them." Nine chuckled and when back to his complex work.

….

Link kissed her again, brushing his hands along sensitive areas on Midna's body, which would earn him a hick in her breath, and if he was lucky a soft squeak. Maybe it was just him, but he wanted to make her feel really good, without compensation of course. Perhaps it was the wolf inside telling to please his Alpha; she was after all his superior in more ways than one, a princess for one, and technically his mistress due to the fact he owed her a lot for saving his skin more time than he could count.

"P-please Link, d-don't tease me." she whimpered, as he dragged his teeth along her collar bone, and buried his face into her neck inhaling her exotic sent that often lingered off her.

He let his tongue flick its way down between her petite breasts, noticing the small bumps on top of her lovely mounds to grow; he smirked fingering the odd fabric the seemed to meld to her skin. Achieving a cute gasp, he gazed upon the lighter gray skin that was underneath the black fabric, and pink rosy nipples made themselves known to Link.

He engulfed one of the nipples, messaging the other one with care. Midna squeaked loudly and whimpered as he suckled on the nipple, flicking his tongue over it every so often, Midna lightly dug her nails into his scalp. He was very proud that this was making her hot and bothered so he figured he must be doing something right then. Link copied his treatment to the other one.

Midna was feeling selfish an enjoying every moment of it, she loved the way he pampered her with soft sweet words and set her skin ablaze with his tongue across her neck, when she felt cool air touch down on her breast then Link's inferno of a mouth engulf her, she cried out in the euphoric haze it gave her. Whimpering a broken 'I love you' to her partner, in some rational part of her brain it told her that simple things like that shouldn't feel that good, but another stronger part asked the simpler thing: '_Who cares?'._

"You're so cute Midna…" Link said his tongue wrestling with her rose bud coming to an end, she felt slightly discontent with the lingering pleasure slowly fading away from her, she surprised herself when she lightly growled at him, wanting him to continue. He eye smiled.

"Aren't we needy? Your wish is my command, m'lady."

He dipped his tongue into the crook of her belly button, hands accursedly roaming her wide hips and inner thighs making her want to cry out to the gods with minor frustration, his tongue stopped at the base of her navel . His head hung inches from her greedy core, his warm breath driving her mad with want. Midna knew he was teasing her as he brushed his fingertips across the thin line of the fabric that was her well-kept and fiercely guarded virtue.

"Link I-I hnmgh!" she started, but was cut off as he put his lips to the darkening cloth, her nails digging into the bed; she emitted a long moan that excited both of them. Link smiled like a madman, pushing the fabric that hid his wanted destination aside.

Midna had to bit her lip so she wouldn't go mad as Link tenderly bit her unexposed clitoris, after he was done there he let his tongue dip down inside her torturing her with massive waves of pleasure, not really entering her but enough to cause her climax.

Midna silently screamed and felt nothing but then Link's tongue. Link gratefully lapped at his prize for his effort. Her body went limp, her vision a colorful mosaic, her breath heavy and ragged.

It really wasn't enough for Link despite his satisfaction he gained from causing Midna's climax; he licked his lips greedily still tasting the precious liquid Midna had given him. He felt his pants restricting his manhood painfully; guess it was time to lose 'em. Link stood up for a brief moment and untied the small string that kept his pants on tight, and threw off the sweater he was wearing, letting them fall to the floor silently never to be seen until morning. Goose bumps tickled his skin, as he basked in all his naked glory inside the moonlight.

Midna felt the weight on the bed shift, and snapped her from her euphoric stupor, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she saw Link remove his cloths and bathe in the moonlight. White scars criss-crossed his torso, arms and legs in chaotic fashion, there was no trace of hair on his elven like body even in the groin area, who, Midna's eyes often strayed to while inspecting him. There was an awkward blush between both of them, while he let Midna look him up and down like a prized Lon Lon cow.

"W-well?" Link asked abashed, with Midna's silence. She blinked and blushed deeply,

"You look umm hot…" she had to look away otherwise her eyes would of stayed glued to his manhood, which was pretty big. Link did what was expected for a guy his type, he pounced on her.

Midna had no time to react, she found herself pined below him, arms at her sides he took both hands into his. Midna felt scared, exhilarated and unsure, she looked up to Link's eyes offering a timid trust. Link could see this was a big deal for her and she was offering a trust that easily break if he was not careful, he vowed to the goddesses that he will do everything within his power to keep it. He leaned down and kissed her, positioning himself at her entrance; he pushed in.

There was a minor resistance as he entered her, a sharp cry from Midna and tears flowed freely from her eyes, for a moment he felt horrible for doing this, for taking her innocence, but the moment pasted when she gave him a watery smile to reassure him that this is what she wanted. Link kissed away tears as he began to slowly move, encasing Midna in his arms.

Link winced when he heard more painful cries escape Midna as he started a slow rocking motion, asking the gods to hopefully turn this pain into pleasure for her.

Whether or not the gods had anything to do with this, her pain did soon turned to pleasure, as Link noticed her normally high pitched voice gain a husky tone with each moan he earned from her. Her nails digging into his back brought a primal and fierce pleasure to Link.

Midna felt as if her body was aflame, in a good way of course, with each thrust Link preformed the world would explode with a burst of color and wash over her with a warm feeling. Midna couldn't control her own voice anymore or the volume; as if the thing gained a mind of its own, but she did feel as though she should try. Midna covered her mouth as a rather large and embarrassing moan escaped her lips, but she didn't last long with that strategy as her lover picked up the pace.

Midna could feel the impeding inevitable start to happen, her tummy felt as though it was being wound up and tightened.

"L-Link I-I!" she said with desperation, sweat glistened on Link's brow as he once again leaned down to kiss her, his fast pace causing the bed board to bang against the wall, Midna was fighting with all her might to hold on to her sanity and not lose herself, this was a losing battle she knew.

Midna bit down on Link's shoulders which cause him to go haywire, increasing his speed tenfold. Within moments they had reached their limits and climaxed. Link released his seed inside of her.

Midna screamed Link's name, broken 'I love you' 's filling the night air, both felt the drain of love making take hold. Link plopped down next to his lover, her eyes barely open she curled up next to him and they embraced each other for the night and drifted to sleep together.

As they would for the rest of their lives.

. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.

Noble lay spread eagle on atop the Twilight Barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle, the yellowish light mixing with the lights in the town down below, and the stars above him; created a weird but beautiful light show from where he lay. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small tear shaped crystal from within and held it to the stars.

"To think, a simple tear could change an entire life within seconds… The Threads of Fate are truly a strange thing." He said lining up the crystal with one of the stars so it would sparkle with its light.

"You helped them, Noble, in your own weird way I suppose, help them find love and the power to defend it." Said Taku.

He turned his head to his left, sitting with her head on her knees was Taku's true form, long dark purple hair cascading down the side of her black robe, long ago gray broken wings was spread around her small form like a white cape. Bright purple eyes stared lovingly into his ever changing ones.

"Just like you helped me find my love for you." She said softly, looking up into the starry sky.

There was a beep in his ear; Nine's calm voice came through the static.

"_Noble, our data gathering is complete; we have set up observation nodes in key places around Hyrule… The I.G.O.U Satellite is up and functional and is now orbiting the planet; Link's Nano unit I attached to him will set up once he has entered the Twilight Realm allowing us to gather data from both Realms. Is there anything you want done before we phase out, sir?"_

"No, where finished here Nine, did you gather the DNA samples you needed?"

There was a moment of silence, _"Yes sir, all Character DNA samples are accounted for and ready to be reconstructed for the GOD Project."_

"Confirmed Nine, you may phase out when ready." Noble said getting up and holding out a hand for Taku, which she took gingerly and transformed back to the six inch version of herself, sitting on his shoulder with contentment.

Noble felt Nine, Seven, Two, and Three phase out and return to him, their consciences melding back to his. He raised his arm to the side, and with a small pop the heavy six foot black duffle bag appeared in his hand and strapped it to his back.

"Ready, Taku-chan?" he asked smiling, she nodded and smiled back.

A female computerized voice spoke from the bag, _"Initiating BLACK HOLE Space Bridge, Confirm Destination."_

Noble tapped the air in front of him, setting the coordinates with a small chime, _"Destination Set. Please Stand Back…"_

A small spark appeared a few feet from Noble, the hiss and grinding of gears rang loudly from the duffle bag, suddenly a large symbol flashed to life in the air, a circle with a dot right in the middle and three lines on the outside, one at top the other two at the bottom where they branched off a quarter from the center of the bottom half of the circle. It disappeared and was replaced with a human sized black portal that warped and crackled with energy.

He casually walked through, the portal closing with a small shock wave, and then all was quiet.

A/N: OH MY GODSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *grovels on the floor asking for forgiveness* IM SOOOO SORRRY THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER! IM A LAZY BASTERD AND SHOULD KILL MYSELF! *wallows in more self-pity*

But yeah, phew this was a little hard to write and stuff what with my ADHD acting up every ten minutes, distracting me from this love story. Anywho I would like to point out some stuff that may get you a little confused or annoyed with trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

The first thing on the list was Silvia's Memory Spell, in my own way I think memory spells don't simply stop on a dime, they may take hours or days to stop depending on how much energy was put into the spell and how long it was running, since Noble had threatened Silvia to cut the supply of energy she was constantly giving to the Memory spell to Link and Midna, the spell lasted for hours after wards due to the fact she had it going for a few days before hand.

By the way The Super Link, is like the Fierce Deity Link from Majora's Mask, except with my own flare and what he looks like, but he is basically the same thing if you think about it…

Second thing is N2 obsession with muffins, after looking over the story a couple times he uses the word 'muffin' quite a lot, and for this I'm sorry I believe I was very hungry at the time and was craving muffins, and the fact I'm also an avid fan of Derpy-Hooves from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic didn't help. Yep and if you ask I know all the names of the Ponies, I've seen so far and was given names. Don't judge me brother.

The Third is what the N group is, well they are very powerful souls that my OC Mr. Noble has gathered and housed within himself, over the milliohms. I'll describe all of them in another chapter perhaps because there are Ten of them, with their own history, personalities, and weaknesses.

The final thing is the crappy ending with Link and Midna's lovemaking… honestly I couldn't think of anything better and I'm sorry for that, hell it took me forever to think how they were going to end up in bed, so I though Aphrodisiac sounded funny and cool, so I added it to the story. Even then the whole thing was fuzzy on how it worked… ugh.

Anyway thanks for reading

Review please.

Keep your blade sharp my friends,

Katana001 out.


End file.
